


Updates for fic

by Zinchilla



Series: Homestuck^2.5 Updates [1]
Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinchilla/pseuds/Zinchilla
Summary: Well that Upd8 was a hot mess and I have elected to ignore it.
Series: Homestuck^2.5 Updates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721380
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Update 4/27/2020

Well I honestly never expected to have to make something like this, but here I am.

First off, whatever the hell happened in that upd8 with Yiffany... no. There will be no Yifanny in this fic. And I might as well say this here as well, Tavros, Vrissy, and Harry Anderson are 3/4 of the Omega Kids. Gage was created to be the fourth, and it will stay that way. The entire situation just makes me very uncomfortable and I would rather not deal with it. 

HOWEVER, this also means I have a set point at which I can diverge from 'canon' if that's even a thing in this hot mess anymore...

Point of divergence now, airship. This will make sense one day.

So what will be staying, if anyone's wondering?  
\- Harry's Strife Specibus will remain as Scissors  
\- Vriska. Honestly wth, she was always gonna stay.  
\- Healthy pre-established relationships that existed solely before HS^2. Therefore, Kanaya and Rose are still married, John is on good terms with Roxy, etc.

This leads to what I'm planning to include in the fic as it continues. Think of it like a game leak, we're all stuck in quarantine anyway, so it's some fun stuff to think about!  
\- Tavros will get a strife specibus as well. Currently his is planned as a stick, basic, and he gets a spear later on. and maybe a crossbow ;)  
\- Vrissy takes after Rose and Kanaya with dual knives and a flail. Aka improved needles and chainsaw with more mobility.  
\- Jake is going to pull a backstabber moment with Jane. And gets back his mansion, fortune, and confidence while overcoming his alcohol problems. This was always planned.  
\- BG!Dirk will not stay a brain ghost.   
\- Bequerel the dog will return alive.  
\- Hiveswap/Friendsim characters will be there. Currently I don't know how much they will be involved but the trolls will be there along with Joey, Jude, and Tessarect.  
\- God Tier wise:  
\- Harry = Rogue  
\- Vrissy = Thief  
\- Joey = Heir  
\- Jude = Seer  
\- Tavros = Witch  
\- Gage = Knight  
\- yes these are all references and you will have to wait for the aspects  
\- If weird shit happens, 9/10 times it's because of Gage. This will be explained as well as why she can die and come back like nothing ever happened.  
\- This will be in an upcoming chapter, but Gage's strife specibus is a battle axe!  
\- There will be a lot of alt. selves in this. You only need to pay attention to like 3-4 and I'll do my best to identify each of them.   
\- Info sheets will be released on things as they're revealed in the chapters. Ex, if the tricksters are in a chapter, an information page will be posted alongside it explaining why they're like this, so the reader will be aware even if the characters are not.

And I think that's it for now... I hope everyone is doing ok and hopefully I'll be putting chapters out more often as my college semester ends.


	2. May 4th, 2020

Just a small tidbit, I'm planning on updating the fic roughly every few days. Like, 5-7 days on average is what I'm aiming for. Might be less if I have more of a drive and can get multiple chapters done, but for now, it will update every few days to a weekly basis.


	3. ...i honestly dont know what to put here

After seeing Yiffy's character design, i changed my mind. she a good gorl and i will defend her with my life. there are now 5 omega kids


	4. 5/26/2020

Well, pretty much nothing but good news for now. 

Part 1 of Homestuck^2.5 is nearing completion. Currently it's part 1 (before the game), part 2 (about 50% of the game), part 3 (flashbacks), and part 4 (rest of the game). This could change but right now I'm not planning on it. Classes and aspects for the 5 Omega kids have also been locked in and will be revealed in part 2. After part 1 is all done, I'm planning on writing a few 'intermissions' if you can call them that, basically they'll be little blips that will fill in some of the events happening when Gage isn't around but are still important to the story at large. Not all alt universes/timelines will get equal focus, but I'll do my best to keep it as even as possible. In here, the biggest players are Gage, Poppy (Yiffy), Jake, Roxy, Dave, Dirk, Ult. Dirk, Hal, and Alternate Calliope. Everyone has some sort of role here, and even if it's not a large one it will be needed in order to get to the conclusion I'm hoping for. 

God tiers will be reached, new worlds discovered, and the Knight's past will return in part 2 of Homestuck^2.5. Thank you to everyone who has stuck around for the 8,000 words so far!


	5. July 2020 Updates

everything is still going strong. some big plot points that will be fully brought up later on will be revealed. should hopefully have the chapter out soon! stay safe out there! : )


	6. I have arrived from 2021 and have an announcement

one, i am not dead. just got a lot of classwork to do and long zoom classes.

two, after everything i have seen, im honestly just gonna run with it and the story will hopefully feel less 'mock-drama' from here on out. i was focusing on character relationships but now i kind just wanna have fun with it.

three, if you see me referencing how characters look;  
\- 90% of them is based on fanart by https://twitter.com/tomatograter (https://twitter.com/hulknaps). please if you haven't, go give them a follow.  
\- The rest of the designs, namely the Striders and post-transition Roxy are based on fanart by https://twitter.com/Soy__Mikki. please follow him too.  
\- If I describe them, know that I did not create the designs, I just really like the ones they've made and I'm not claiming ownership in anyway.

Other than that https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ujE1-seoFyc


End file.
